Damage (Online)
Damage is the amount of health an attack takes away when used on an enemy or on the Vestige in . It can be dealt through melee attacks such as with a sword; ranged attacks, such as with a bow and arrow; or through fall damage. Unlike previous games, however, taking damage via drowning is impossible (however, if one stays in the water too long they will be killed by Slaughterfish. There are many different types of damage in : #Area of Effect #Critical Damage #Damage Over Time #Direct Damage #Disease Damage #Execute Abilities #Flame Damage #Frost Damage #Magic Damage #Oblivion Damage #Physical Damage #Poison Damage #Shock Damage #Spell Damage #Ultimate Damage #Weapon Damage There are also Effects, such as: *Burning *Chill *Concussion Area of effect damage Damage done over an area, rather than a single target. There are many skills that do area of effect damage. As well as abilities, Siege Weapons do area of effect damage. Damage over Time Damage over time is damage done over a period of time, rather than all at once. Examples include: *Damage done by the Viper set Some sets are triggered by Damage over Time damage: * Direct Damage Distinct from Damage over time. This includes damage such as Light Attacks or Heavy Attacks. Disease Damage Some damage is Disease Damage. The following skills deal Disease Damage: Nightblade Skills: *Killer Blade (Assassin's Blade Morph) *Relentless Focus (Grim Focus Morph) *Incapacitating Strike (Death Stroke Morph) *Power Extraction (Drain Power Morph) Assassin's Blade's Killer Blade morph, Grim Focus's Relentless Focus morph, Death Stroke's Incapacitating Strike morph, and Drain Power's Power Extraction morph. *Argonian Resistance (Argonian Passive) and Resist Affliction (Bosmer Passive) reduce Disease Damage. The following sets affect Disease Damage: *Affliction: (5 Pieces) When you deal damage, you have a 50% chance to deal an additional 33-2838 Disease Damage. This effect can occur once every 4 seconds. *Swamp Raider: (5 pieces): When you deal damage with a Magicka ability, your Poison and Disease Damage abilities gain an additional 5-450 Weapon Damage for 10 seconds. *Velidreth Set: (Monster Set): When you deal damage, you have a 20% chance to spawn 3 disease spores in front of you that deal 120-10320 Disease Damage to the first enemy they hit. This effect can occur once every 9 seconds. Physical Damage Physical Damage is the most common damage type. It is done from One-Hand weapons (such as Swords and Daggers), Two-Hand weapons (such as Battle Axes), and from Bows. Physical damage is the most common type of damage for enemies. Other forms of physical damage include Shield Bash, and Fall Damage. Fire Damage Fire Damage: damage done by fire. It comes from a number of sources, including: *Flame Atronachs will do Fire Damage to you. *Several skills, largely Dragonknight skills ** *Templar skills: ** *Fire Rune (Mages Guild Skill) *Shooting Star (Meteor Morph) *Destruction Staves: Inferno Staves Notes: *Dunmer receive a passive bonus to Fire Damage, through the Resist Flame passive. *Vampires with rank 2 or above take additional flame damage. Item Sets: *Silks of the Sun Frost Damage Oblivion Damage Oblivion Damage is unblockable damage. Item Sets: *Knight Slayer set: deals additional Oblivion Damage when you hit an enemy a Light or Heavy Attack. *Shield Breaker set deals Oblivion Damage when you attack an enemy with a Damage Shield with a Light or Heavy Attack. Others: *Enchanting can be used to create an Enchantment that adds Oblivion Damage as a Weapon Enchantment. Poison Damage Poison Damage is damage dealt by Poison Skills: * Notes: *Werewolves take additional poison damage when in Werewolf Form. Item Sets affected: *Swamp Raider: (5 pieces): When you deal damage with a Magicka ability, your Poison and Disease Damage abilities gain an additional 5-450 Weapon Damage for 10 seconds. Shock Damage Shock Damage is damage done by Shock. It can be inflicted by Shock-based abilities, such as many of those in the Storm Calling Skill Tree of Sorcerers, and by Destruction Staff Shock Staves. Effected by: *Netch's Touch (Item Set) Spell Damage Spell Damage is damage that affects both Destruction Staves and Restoration Staves. It is also the basic for damage done from Magicka based abilities. Many sets, such as Law of Julianos, can increase Spell Damage. Weapon Damage Damage done by non-staff weapons (one-hand, two-hand, bow), or abilities with Stamina cost. This damage can be directly improved by a number of sets, or by Major Brutality and Minor Brutality buffs. Category:Online: Gameplay